The Gift
by detective-giggles
Summary: Rollins/Carisi friendship fluff. Spoilers for 21x1. Sonny and Amanda have a chat, and Sonny gives Amanda a gift.


A/N: Just an extra scene I wrote for 21x1, so spoilers for that I suppose. Sonny and Amanda have a chat, and he gives her a gift. Amanda/Sonny friendship fluff. Thanks for reading and reviewing, lol.

XxXxXxX

"Was this your idea?" Sonny gestured around the room with his beer bottle.

Amanda gave him a sly smile as she picked up a fry from the basket between them, "I might have had a little something to do with it," she admitted, looking pleased with herself. She popped the fry in her mouth and rummaged through the basket again.

"Don't touch them all!" Sonny pushed her hand away and snagged a fry for himself.

"Sorry, I like the-"

"The crunchy ones, I know," Sonny rolled his eyes and then smiled at the blonde, "You want another drink?"

"Uh, no thanks. I work an early shift tomorrow. Plus, I'm not done with this one yet," Amanda took a sip of her beer and then set the bottle down, absentmindedly running her finger in circles along the rim.

"Ok, I'll be right back," Sonny promised. She watched as Sonny made his way to the bar, getting stopped no less than four times, with handshakes, hugs and well-wishes.

He ordered and then turned, leaning back and resting his elbow on the bar. He looked around the room slowly, at the sea of familiar faces there to celebrate his new position at the DA's office. Even with all the commotion, his gaze was drawn to the detective he had spent the past five years with. The bartender set his beer down, he nodded his thanks and took a long drink, reminding himself that she would be okay without him. As if on cue, he watched as Fin walked up to Amanda.

"Hey Rollins, you know he's not actually going anywhere, right?" Fin asked.

"I know, Fin," Amanda sighed.

"You know you're still gonna see him every day."

"I know, Fin," she took a long swig from the bottle and exhaled slowly, "I'm okay. I've chased away more than one partner in my time at SVU."

"You know I've still got your six. I'm not going anywhere."

"I-I know, Fin," Amanda forced a smile, "Thanks." Fin gave her arm a gentle squeeze before he walked away. Sonny made his way back to Amanda and leaned his elbows on the table. "You okay?" she asked.

"You mean besides wondering if I just made the biggest mistake of my career?"

"You didn't," Amanda assured him, "You'll be great. I'm excited for you."

"Hey, uh, let's step outside for a sec," Sonny said, "get some fresh air."

"Yeah, okay. I should get going anyway. Maybe I can still read the girls a bedtime story," Amanda told him. Sonny put his hand on the small of her back and led her out of the bar. The two stepped outside and walked a few steps away from the door. Amanda stepped around the scaffolding and leaned against the brick building.

"So, I have something for you," Sonny reached into his pocket and ran his fingers along the edge of the small cardboard box.

"You're leaving and I get a present?" she asked, her blue eyes twinkled in the moonlight.

"Yes. It's sentimental, because I'm me. You're going to think it's corny, because that's you. But, this means a lot to me and I-I want you to have it," he slowly pulled the box out of his pocket and handed it to her. Amanda carefully pulled the box top off and tucked it underneath, then gently pushed aside the cotton fluff, revealing a small metal coin. Sonny took the box as Amanda picked up the medallion and studied it for a moment before looking up at Sonny. "It's, uh, Saint Michael," he offered, "the Patron Saint of-"

"Police officers," Amanda finished for him.

"Yeah," Sonny nodded and leaned in close, bracing his forearm on the wall, "My, uh… My mother gave it to me when I graduated from the academy. I carried it on me during every shift I have ever worked. I just- I wanted you to have it," he babbled, unsure exactly how to explain the sentiment, "Since I won't be there to… you know…"

"I- thank you," she whispered, "I don't think it's corny, and that's the nicest gift anyone has ever given me." The pair stood in silence for a moment, neither wanting to break eye contact, "Thank you," she said again.

"You're welcome," Sonny slipped his hand behind her and kissed the top of her head gently.

The bar door opened and Olivia walked out, "Rollins, there you are! We caught a case, we have to go," she paused, "Sorry, am I interrupting something?"

"No, I was just… no," Sonny shook his head and Amanda slipped the gift in her pocket, "I should get back inside anyway- I can't escape from my own party," Sonny laughed, "Good night Amanda, 'night Liv,"

"Good night," both women watched as Sonny entered the bar and they turned and headed back to the precinct in silence.


End file.
